Love by a Fight
by Galateagirl
Summary: Sam snaps. She and Danny have a big argument and she confesses her love. Will this ever be fixed? It's over people!
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, what is your problem? Is it that you can't stand to see me happy? Is that it?" Danny yelled at her.

Sam threw the pack of papers she had been holding to the ground. "Danny, I spend all my free time helping you, and you treat me like dirt!"

"Treat you like dirt? I've saved you over an-"

"I've done the same for you Danny. You don't spare me a second glance!"

"I do too!"

"And you're making out with Paulina then?" she said, arms crossed and voice wavering. She was on the verge of tears.

"She's my girlfriend! You're my best friend! Stop interfering!"

Sam yelled. "Danny, I love you! I hate being the sidekick and getting captured over and over, but I did it for you. You flirt with me and then the next day it's back to mooning over Valerie or Paulina or another pretty girl with no mind! I feel like I'm invisible!"

Danny stood stunned. This was far from what he expected.

Sam turned on him again. "And that's another thing! She doesn't get pestered by ghosts! I do! If there's a hostage to take, I'm it. If a damsel in distress is needed it's always me! She gets all the ups from being your girlfriend and I get the downs! I am SO SICK OF THIS!" Sam screamed. She turned and ran out of the house.

Danny still stood there. He had no idea Sam felt that strongly about her situation.

The meaning of what she had said hadn't sunk in yet.

Danny picked up the papers Sam had thrown to the ground and ruffled through them. It was research she had done in her free time about different ghost' powers. Guilt rose. When he was on a date with Paulina, Sam was gathering research for him.

_She loved him?_ That was weird. They had both gone on dates before and she had never batted an eyelash.

..or had she?

Suddenly Danny's mind was filled with images. Sam glaring at Paulina, Sam warning him to stay away from Valerie, Sam kissing him…

_Oh god,_ he thought. _I love **Sam.**_

Nota Bene: Tell me what you think. I want to know if I should draw this on or end it quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you reviewers! I'm so flattered you are all so interested in the first chapter.

The next day Sam didn't meet Danny before school like she usually did. After the fight last night, he wasn't surprised. Tucker ran up to him.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

Danny told him all about last night, about Sam's big confession and his realization.

Tucker was startled and elated by this news. "I _knew_ you'd get together!" He stopped. "But what about Paulina? Oh god…and Sam..."

"Yeah."

They turned a corner and saw Sam talking to a boy. Danny felt his temper flare. She batted her eyes at this unknown boy and laughed at something he said.

Danny strutted up to the pair and tapped Sam on the shoulder. Sam whirled around and glared at him. Danny gave the boy a warning glare and said, "Sam, can I speak to you _in private_?"

Sam tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Wouldn't that be interfering, Danny?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_Sam._"

"Fine." She turned and smiled at the boy. "See you later, Ethan." She said in a flirtatious voice. The boy smiled back at her and walked away.

"What was that about?" Danny said, throwing hi arms up in the air.

"What, Danny?" Sam said. "You're allowed to have a girlfriend and I'm not allowed to flirt?"

"But he's so…so…"

"So mature? Smart? Not dense? Nice of you to notice Danny."

Danny ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Sam, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night" Sam arched an eyebrow. "and I…I love you."

Sam's face went bright red. She glared at him with the same loathing she save Paulina. "I. Don't. Need. Your. Sympathy. Danny. Quit playing with my emotions!" with that she turned on her heel and marched off.

Tucker came up from behind Danny. "She told you off, didn't she?"

Danny sighed. He felt his heart crack ever do slightly. "Yeah."

Tucker slapped him on the back. "Don't worry, dude. She likes you. Just give her time and space."

They started walking to class when they heard a scream.

Danny whipped around. His eyes went green. "Sam." He changed to Danny Phantom and flew to her aid.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. Back to school means back to homework. Thank you to all my interested readers and reviewers!

Danny flew down the hallway, literally and figuratively.

A strange sight met his eyes as he turned the corner. A gigantic ghost-baby was sitting in the middle of the hallway, banging a fist on the ground and wailing at the top of his lungs.

He was holding Sam, upside-down by her ankle. She had an irate look on her face and was crossing her arms. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, the indignity." Her face was slowly turning maroon and she was resisting the urge to scream again. The baby was whipping her through the air and it looked like she would soon get whiplash.

"Sam!" Danny yelled. The baby turned towards him, it's eyes bright red and glowing. It clutched Sam tight to it's chest and glared at Danny. Danny growled and his fists glowed green. "Sorry, kid, but I'm not babysitting today." He went to fly up into the air.

And got whacked down by the hand holding Sam. "OW!" they both yelled. The baby laughed and gurgled at Danny's pain. It clapped his hands, bruising Sam.

Sam glared at him. "Got any more bright ideas?", she hissed.

Danny glared at her. "Maybe if you hadn't run away from me-!" The baby swiped Sam at him and he ducked.

Sam shouted as she was whipped around, "I'm not the one who pretended to like someone because they felt bad!"

Swipe. Duck.

"I didn't say that because I felt bad! I said it because I meant it! I love you and you refuse to see it!"

Swipe. Duck.

"You only like me because I told you first!"

Swipe. "OW!"

Danny clutched his side. "You made me realize! I've liked you for as long as I've known you but I didn't realize until yest-!"

"Look, get me down and then tell me, ok?" Sam was turning faintly green.

Danny glared at her and tried to sprint forward. This time Sam was thrown at him. The force of the throw sent them both slamming into lockers.

The baby started bawling. The force of it's screams shattered the windows nearby. It would have popped Sam and Danny's eardrums but luckily for them they were surrounded by the metal of the lockers.

Sam had landed on top of Danny. She put her hands on his chest and pushed herself off of him. She looked him in the eye. "Look. I can fight this guy best. Back off."

Danny glared at her. "You don't have ghost powers! You're going to get hurt!"

Sam look softened and she touched him on the cheek. "I'll be alright Danny. Let me save you this time."

Danny grabbed her hand and sighed. "OK."

Sam grinned at him, turned and ran at the giant, screaming infant.

Danny immeadiately shot up. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" He shouted at her. He felt himself get incredibly angry.

Sam turned around while running. "I have a plan, Danny. Trust me."

Danny was torn. He finally decided to sit where he was, crouched, ready to spring if something went wrong.

Sam slowed as she neared the baby. It was still screaming, but the anger was lessening. Sam took a shuddering breath.

Then she started to sing softly. "Hush little baby, don't say a word…" she took another breath. "Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…"

The Baby quieted down enough to listen to her soft singing. It was staring right at her, lower lip trembling.

Sam sang, inching forward. "If that mockingbird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…"

The baby yawn and laid itself down on the floor. It curled up slowly, like a huge sleeping cat.

Sam's voice strengthened with confidence. "If that diamond ring turns brass, mama's going to buy you a looking glass.." She reached out to touch the sleeping giant. When the baby didn't react she started stroking it.

Danny watched from the shadows. He was amazed. She _could_ take care of herself.

"If that looking glass gets broke, mama's gonna buy you a cart and yoke.."

The baby's eyes slowly fluttered shut. As it began to sleep it shrunk. Smaller and smaller it became until it was the size of a three-month old baby.

Danny and Sam looked at each other. Sam collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam opened her eyes to see two blue eyes hovering over her concernedly. "Danny?" she said blearily. "Wahtsa matter?"

Danny grinned, overjoyed. He picked Sam up bridal style and swung her around. "I'm so glad you're awake." He sang.

Sam laughed a little. "I'm glad you're glad. What happened?" She looked around at he surroundings. She was in Danny's room.

"We were fighting the big baby thing and it swung you around and you beat it and then you fainted. Jazz said it was because of trauma and shock and the fact that you were really, really dizzy and I was really worried but you're okay."

It all came back to her. "Ohhhh. Okay. I get it now." She smiled at Danny and leaned her head against his shoulder.

A very serious look came over Danny's face and he set her back on the bed gently. "You know I broke up with Paulina."

Sam tried not to smile. "If it's about what I said, I'm-"

Danny put a hand over her mouth. He looked very serious. "Whatever you do, don't say you're sorry."

Sam pulled her face away from his hand. "Why? I thought you liked her." She turned her head slightly so she didn't have to look at Danny's face.

Danny said. "You made me realize how much I really love you."

Sam did a very unexpected thing. She jumped up and stood on the bed and started jumping up and down. "Yes!" Of course, she was still weak from the fight so she fell, but Danny was able to catch her.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked incredulously.

Sam smiled up at him. I've been waiting for you to say that for a very long time." With that she pulled his head down to plant a huge kiss on his lips.

**Fin**

**I know this is really short, but I decided I couldn't just leave this story hanging. Tell me what you think. I must say, I don't think this is my best writing.**


End file.
